Undercover
by redashrose
Summary: "It's amazing isn't it?" that voice was always capable of giving me chills "The things we try to let go of, the things we though we forgot, will always have the power to bring us to our knees" Hulk/OC Iron Man/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all, so I finally got around to seeing The Avengers and I loved it! Here's tribute to one of the best action movies I've ever seen! **

**-Redashrose**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own The Avengers, that's why I'm putting this story up on a fanfiction sight (Note sarcasm) **

**Sophia's point of view-**

"Jonah, what's the rest of my day looking like?" I asked when we came back from lunch

She got out the planner on her Nook and looked it up. "Mr. Lewis is coming in at One-thirty and then you have Ms. Allen coming in at four. You've got time for dinner around five but then you're due back at seven for Mr. Wright."

"Ah, good old Mr. Wright" I said, thinking about the patient that's probably been with me the longest

"You know, I'd ask what his problem was, why he's be seeing you for so long but I remember him walking into your office wearing a Star Trek outfit and…the question just kind of goes away" she said, amused

"Jonah" I said "I know you, you've read his file, he's here for relationship issues not his…"

"…"

"Touché"

"Uh huh" She said, smirking

"Just let me know when my next client gets here will you?" I rolled my eyes before going into my office

My private practice took me years to build up but it probably would've taken me longer if it wasn't for my "special talents." Looking at Jonah now was like looking at a mood ring. I could read her emotions like an infrared. Her body radiated a sea green color, showing how relaxed she was after our lunch break.

Jonah was my secretary but she was also my neighbor and friend. One of my closest friends actually since she was the only person I trusted with my secret and I knew I could trust her because she knew what it was like to be different. She was a mutant. It's sort of how we met. She was so open about it people were reluctant to hire a mutant but she was smart and has never let me down. I couldn't help but be jealous of her at times. Even though being a mutant was hard she was never afraid to own up to whom she was, the complete opposite of me.

Her looks were something to be jealous of too. Her strait, sleek short black hair was so much nicer than my long burgundy waves. Her eyes were a clear light blue, unlike my dark, stormy blue ones. The only similarity we shared was pale skin.

I sat down on the chair and looked out the window. Half of the reason I rented the office space was because of the view. Manhattan looked peaceful from up here, I think my patience and I sometimes needed something nice to look at when things seem chaotic sometimes. I leaned back and rubbed a soothing hand over my arms as they tensed up suddenly. Fifteen years and I still haven't been able to completely recover from what happened to me.

**Jonah's point of view-**

I typed quickly and waited for Sophia's last client to come in, my thin metal bracelets jingled with the movement. Mr. Wright was the good doc's last client; he was a funny kind of man, it entertained me when he came in... He was having intimacy issues.

Sophia disapproved of my snooping, but she didn't stop me either.

As I finished typing the last sentence Mr. Wright comes in. He's a man in his mid-fifties, thinning hair, and had a bit of fat. "Wait right here Mr. Wright," I said with a practiced too-bright smile. "I'll go get Dr. Atkins." I got up and opened her door.

"Sophia, Mr. Wright is here."

"Thanks Jonah." The red head nodded and finished up what she needed to do. "Send him in."

I nodded and went back to my desk, telling the older man he could go in. He thanked me, like always, and walked in like he had lead feet. I chuckled once the door closed. This man was one of the entertainers of my day.

There wasn't much to do now, the busy part of the day was between opening, at 8am, and then to 4pm. After that it slowed down considerably, it was nice to have some down time at the work place.

I worked five days a week, Sunday-Thursday and then from 8am to 8:30pm; good hours and I got long breaks. Not to mention Sophia paid well... For a middle class job, Sophia did pay me well.

I adjusted my fake glasses, waiting for Mr. Wright to come out; he was done in less two hours. I shut down everything, and stood up; flexing my fingers in the process, a little electric charge surged in them.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, immediately I picked I answered it, not bothering to look at the ID, knowing it could only be a handful of people. "Hello?" I questioned, and was suddenly assaulted with the high, and way too happy, voice of Tony.

**Sophia's point of view-**

Mr. Wright was a complex man, despite the fact that he was in his fifties and still loved Star Trek, the issue wasn't that he had a problem reaching women. Oddly enough, the problem was he still couldn't get over the death of his wife long enough to try anymore. There are just some things they don't prepare you for, even at Stanford.

"We've been through this Mr. Wright" I said, having a trouble staying serious when he was always trying to be adorable "Star Trek isn't your way of meeting women it's your security blanket" I said, still sympathetically.

"But if I like it and they like it, it's a connection…Do you like Star Trek Doc?"…I can't tell if he's kidding.

I smiled politely "I'm flattered but I'm not allowed to see my patients Mr. Wright." And I could never like Star Trek as much as you do "But please consider what I said, you don't need a security blanket to meet women."

"I'll consider it Doc" Break through!

"Good, now our time is up but I enjoyed our session and if you would like to make another appointment, you can make one with Jonah on your way out" I said with a smile as I showed him the door.

"Thanks Doc" he said before walking out.

I plopped down on my desk and lifted my feet for a minute, kicking off my heels. I sat down a lot but that doesn't stop my feet and fanny from aching after a long day after feeling the emotions of the clinically depressed. I got headaches sometimes, not that I didn't love what I do but the feelings can be overpowering sometimes.

After a few minutes of rest and a couple of Advil I went outside to see Jonah yelling on the phone "No Tony, you're not experimenting on the dog!" She yelled.

I just stood there as the arguing continued and I waited for it to end. She hung up with an eye roll and I couldn't tell if the argument ended or if she just stopped him by hanging up.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked with an eyebrow raise, surprised she didn't tell me about the man who was in her house, attempting to experiment on her dog, sooner.

"No…I don't know, it's complicated" she answered honestly.

"It always is." I replied "Well anyway," I said knowing that when she was ready to talk about it, she'd do it on her own. Probably outside the office where she wouldn't feel the need to charge me "that was our last client, you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah but actually, can you go ahead of me? There's something I want to do before I go home. I'll lock up."

"OK" I said "listen, I know you're a bad ass mutant that can take care of herself but please be careful out there. It's Manhattan and there are a lot of weirdo's out there"

"Well you would know, you're probably treating half of them." She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha" I said, rolling my eyes but still finding it funny "Just don't do anything stupid" I said before walking to the door

"You got it boss."


	2. Fiery Red Head

**Jonah's point of view- Two months later**

Natasha sent a kick my way which I narrowly dodged. She was my training partner in S.H.I.E.L.D. I knew the Russian for years, she and I first met when Clint brought her in, I admitted to being weary around her at first, but soon she became a good friend.

"So how's your mission going?" The red-headed Russian asked as she sent another kick my way. I shrugged, as her heel grazed me.

"It's going as good as it can. Nothing has happened yet," although I had a feeling I just jinxed it. "Sophia and I are friends." Friends, neighbors, and coworkers. "Although I do have to admit that being posed as a secretary is such a mundane job." I complained, my natural Swedish accent became stronger as I did. I was a lawyer for god sakes, and a damn good one at that.

"I bet- I posed as a secretary remember?" How could I forget? She posed as my boyfriend's secretary; annoyed the hell out of me, I thought S.H.I.E.L.D was trying to impose on my life... Well S.H.I.E.L.D always imposed somehow, but it was okay.

"So how much longer do you think you're going to be on the mission?" Natasha asked as we took a break to pat ourselves down with cool towels and ice cold water to drink.

"It's hard to say." I admitted. "I haven't seen anything suspicious, but I know she's being watched. I can feel it... They're going to make their move soon enough."

Natasha nodded, agreeing with me in full. "You never know though, they might not even be interested in the girl."

"But knowing our luck, she is."

After I sparred with Natasha and got changed I went to see Fury.

When I entered his office I immediately slid down into the black leather seat. Fury was giving me a hard look; well he always looked like that. "Agent Kane" He grumbled out.

"Director Fury, I'm assuming you want to know how my mission is going."

"Yes, why it taking so long? It's been six months Agent Kane." He said in a patronizing manner. I rolled my eyes, a sign of insubordination by most standards, but Fury didn't seem to care, but he did look less than amused.

"Angels & Company hasn't made a move against her yet." I informed, crossing one leg over another. "But she has grown a lot stronger, yet she doesn't use her powers often." I noted, Fury raised an eyebrow.

"And you base this on what? Your friendship?"

"On the fact that she rarely uses her powers to harm people. She's used her powers, but it's rare..." I trailed off and then looked to Fury, he was waiting for something, I knew it. "Something you want to say Fury?"

"Yes- just remember that people aren't what they seem sometimes."

I sighed deeply, I knew this. "I know... I'm dating someone like that, remember? And besides Fury, I can read people just as well as you can... After all you did train me."

**Sophia's point of view-**

There's nothing better than kicking your feet back, drinking a glass of wine and watching some mind numbing TV after a hard day's work. Unfortunately, there's also nothing like learning the mistake of giving your secretary/neighbor a key to your apartment. "Hey, what are you watching?"

"World's Dumbest." I said sarcastically "I'll be on there soon for giving you a key. It's supposed to be for emergencies and for watching my cat…you know, when I turn forty and buy one."

"I will never let you buy a cat." She assured me, the reason I keep her around.

"Thanks" I said "Actually I'm watching another expose on the Avengers." I said truthfully.

_"I don't know why people see them as heroes; a real hero would know how to clean up their mess."_ Some television idiot said.

I snorted, "If they save the world from a bunch of freak aliens, I think it's only fair that someone else can clean up the mess."

I thought I heard her say, "At least somebody gets it."

"What?" I asked, not sure I heard correctly.

"Nothing." She said quickly before grabbing a wine glass and the bottle before sitting next to me.

_"The avengers include billionaire Tony Stark, an arrogant playboy."_

"Assholes" Jonah stated, sounding more annoyed.

"I'll say" I agreed.

_"A deadly conductor only known as Electric Butterfly. Can't say I've heard of a butterfly in black and red."_

"Do you know anybody who would take a warrior dressed in rainbow colors seriously?" I retorted.

"Exactly!" She said as if I just proved some great point.

_"A big green giant by the name of Hulk." _

"You know, I don't know what the big deal is, I think he's pretty cute for a green guy" I said enthusiastically. Suddenly, Jonah let out a burst of laughter, getting wine to dribble down her chin. "What?!" I asked, shocked

"Nothing" she said, turning red "I just remembered something funny."

"Ok" I said, confused, is the wine getting to her head already?

**Jonah's point of view-**

After I left Sophia's apartment, and went back to my own, I breathed a sigh. That had been close; luckily she had seen the expose on the Avengers where I had my hood up. Being undercover was hard sometimes, especially when the whole world knew who you were.

I sighed again and made dinner for myself. That was just too close, way too close. What would I say if she found out?

"Hey Sophia sorry I've been lying to you for over six months, but hey at least you get live next door to a superhero?" I scoffed to myself, yeah that would go over so well.

I took off the short black wig I was wearing and scratched my head, and then I took off my fake glasses and rubbed my eyes. All wigs are itchy! I hate them all. I let my medium blonde hair out and got ready to jump in the shower when the home phone rang. The home phone never had anyone important calling me but I wasn't really thinking right now and answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful" I recognized Tony's voice.

"Tony" I said, feeling somewhere between joy and annoyance "Didn't S.H.I.E.L.D ask you not to use the landline because they can't monitor the call?"

"Why do you think I called this number?" he said cheekily, like using a different phone number made him so much smarter than my bosses.

"Tony, is there a reason you called besides wanting to be condescending?" I asked.

"Still having identity crises issues with the therapist?" He asked, I could practically see the smirk on his face from over here!

"You got all that from one sentence?" I asked, surprised and slightly impressed.

"You always get annoyed at my charm when you're already getting a headache and lately your double life's been the cause of It." he stated.

I sighed "Ok, so I'm getting a little antsy about lying to her all the time, is that a crime?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Not at all, Natasha had no qualms whatsoever about lying to me and look at how our relationship is" he said and I blanched.

Natasha had a rocky relationship with Tony, I mean sure, it's a lot better than it was back then but they still had trust issues. Was that going to be me and Sophia if she finds out? "Look, if it's bugging you that much, just tell her the truth, she might get a little mad at first but it'll get a lot worse if she finds out because you had to go all butterfly effect on her." he said.

"You know I can't do that, I could get fired" And what would someone do after being a part of something like S.H.I.E.L.D?

"Seems like a small price for your sanity…and mine"

"Ha ha" I rolled my eyes "Is there a real reason you called?"

"Pepper's mad at me, I need back up" he said, almost whiny.

"What'd you do this time?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know, I mean last time he tried to experiment on Sigmund for god sakes.

"Nothing! What, suddenly someone accidentally starts a small fire-"

"You set the house on fire again!" I yelled, but not surprised. You wouldn't believe how much fire damage we had in the house.

"I put it out" he said defensively.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked, still fondly.

"Love me and never let me go" he answered only somewhat sarcastically.

"I'll see what I can do" I said, a small smile on my face.

**Sophia's point of view-**

It had been a long day so I went to bed early. I was living proof that you could never completely escape your past because it was never long before I had another one of my nightmares. No matter how far you go in life, some things you just can't outrun.__

I tried to shut down, like I always do when I start seeing the needles but I could still smell all the sterilization. Bleach doesn't always get the smell of blood out of everything. But maybe after all the blood I had spilt after all the failed experiments I could just identify the smell better now.

The doctors and scientist all had matching lab coats and masks on; they all looked the same to me now, all monsters. No matter how much you tried to reason with them they never stopped hurting me but I always tried. "Please…it hurts" I admitted to the doctor closest to me, trying to stay awake to talk through my morphine induced haze.

The doctor took off the mask to reveal…Jonah!

"Don't worry Doc, we'll definitely get it right this time" she said, giving me the initial response that all the doctors gave me before they started another experiment. She brought the needle closer to my arm and I let out a sluggish but terrified scream.

I woke up with a start. Gasping and trying not to fall into another panic attack. I was in a cold sweat and was involuntarily shaking all over; I probably looked like an old vibrating coach right now.

I leaned back and tried to slow down my breathing, closing my eyes to get rid of the black dots blurring my vision. I wanted to fall back asleep but I knew that I couldn't do that without my anti-anxiety pills and a glass of warm milk. I got up and went to the kitchen, promising myself an extra-long shower in the morning. I heated up the milk on the stove and then took my pills.

I kept trying to tell myself that I'd come a long way despite the nightmares and medication I still needed. I just have to keep moving forward. I was finally ready to go to bed when I heard a sudden creak. I hadn't started walking yet. I stood very still and if I had been a dog, you would've seen my ears perk up, trying to see if it was just in my imagination.

Unfortunately, I heard another creak. Call me a scardy cat, but when in doubt, go find the nearest mutant.

I grabbed the keys to her apartment and ran to the front door. Maybe it wasn't my smartest idea but I figured if someone was stupid enough to sneak into my apartment they at least wouldn't be stupid enough to try and use the front door. I was right.

I ran across the hall and nearly dropped the keys as I turned the key and almost slammed the door before grabbing the knob again and closing it quietly behind me. I ran into Jonah's room and shook the silent figure in the bed. "Jonah, I think there's someone in my apartment." I said in a scared whisper.

Evidentially, Jonah was a light sleeper because she woke up about five seconds later. "What!?" She asked in a shocked whisper.

"I think someone's trying to break in."

She jumped out of her bed like a lose spring "Stay in here and keep the door locked" she demanded.

"But Jonah-"

"Don't even think about it Sophia" she said as if reading my mind "I'm a mutant, you're not. Just stay in here and call the police."

She ran towards the door and slammed it behind her. I did what she asked, to an extent. I called the police but there was no way I could leave Jonah in there to face my attackers by herself. I grabbed one of the frying pans in the kitchen (it was the closest thing to a weapon that she had) and snuck over to the front door of my apartment.

I could hear a loud crash and that's when I decided to run into the house.

It was a surprise.

I knew what Jonah was, she never hide the fact that she was a mutant. What she failed to leave out was that she apparently didn't need to be one; she was throwing the ten or twelve men that snuck into my house around like they were rag dolls. That wasn't even the weirdest part. Not even close.

Jonah's short, sleek black hair was suddenly medium length blonde with highlights and for someone who supposedly needed glasses; she was hitting these guys pretty clearly to me. Something about her suddenly seemed familiar somehow, I just couldn't pin point from where. Until I saw the men attack her all at once and she used her powers.

Her electricity started in her hands and worked its way up her body, making her look like a human spark plug. The electricity started to wrap around her body, making a butterfly shape…The Electric Butterfly! How could I have been so stupid?!

In my shock, I didn't notice that someone was behind me until I felt an arm around my waist and a hand at my mouth. I was scared and angry, what could I have done to deserve some wanna-be men in black dressed assholes coming after me like this? I grabbed his arm to throw it off me the way Jonah taught me to and all of a sudden I could feel this…strong energy radiating from my hand and into his arm, causing him to gasp in pain. It must have caused him a lot of pain because he collapsed on the floor; apparently what I did was really painful because he was obviously unconscious.

I just stood there, looking at Jonah, still angry but she was looking at me with something close to fear in her eyes. "Sophia…You ok?"

"No, I'm scared and pissed, why?" I asked, obviously angry and confused.

The men that broke into the house were all on the floor unconscious and you could hear the sirens outside, finally. But oddly enough, Jonah just kept starring at me. "What?" I asked, still pissy

She just lifted a finger and pointed at my hair. I grabbed a long strand of red hair and started at it. It looked like it was on fire! My flame red hair actually looked like flames! The bright reddish orange glow was bright on my hair and after the day I had…this is just too much. "Jonah…do something" I said quietly before passing out.

**Ok guys, so I have a fun surprised. Psycho17 and I are having a contest! You see, we thought it would be fun to see who other people think Gwen and Georgina are so we're having a banner contest! This will be for all three of the fanfictions we have together. The Avengers fic and our Once Upon A Time fanfic's **

**The rules are simple:**

**Nothing inappropriate (like I should really have to say it)**

**The characters have to look at least somewhat like the way we described them**

**The link to the banners must be given to us through the reviews before Monday April 7****th**** at midnight**

**The winner will:**

**Get to read our story chapters before anyone else**

**get to put their own character featured in a chapter in our story (If it's a really good character that character could become permanent) **

**get their own dedication to the chapter**

**If you can think of something else that you may want we'll give you that too but realistic about it (I'd love to be able to give you a million dollars but I can't so I shan't) **


End file.
